


Heartbeat

by jeongmi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Violence, not enough to trigger warn tho, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmi/pseuds/jeongmi
Summary: How would you feel if you woke up and you were suddenly part of a lesbian coven?Well, that's exactly how Sana feels.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	1. Chapter 1

“But if I showed up to your party  
Would you have me? Would you want me?”

Sana hummed to the song as she let her own sapphic made up story run across her mind, looking through the window of their car, daydreaming about being in her own music video with a lesbian lover.

She looked at her parents, sitting in the front of the car. Her father was driving, her mother taking a very much deserved nap. They had just come from visiting her distant family, and Sana knew how much work everyone had to do when those big get togethers happened. Too much cooking, cleaning around the house, looking after the littlest ones… Being around so many people exhaust even the most extrovert person on Earth, to the point where Sana herself was tired too.

“Would you tell me to go fuck myself?”

Sana yawned as she closed her eyes. 

It was only for a split of second, but suddenly she heard a loud blow, and felt herself being thrown forwards. 

Darkness and hurt followed, taking over her mind, body, and entire being.

\---------------

Sana found herself walking through the most beautiful path she had ever seen. Everything was covered in flowers, plants everywhere. She didn’t know where she was, nor how or why she got there, but it was not like she cared. She had never, ever in her life felt this glad and at peace.  
She looked ahead of her. She was walking just behind her parents, all of them were heading to a light. The most charming light she had ever seen. Sana was content, everything she know was that she had to get to the light, to follow her parents.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand in her shoulder. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt her, but it was firm. Sana turned around to face a girl, looking approximately the same age as her. However, she did not look human. Like, at all. 

Short, straight, and black as the void hair fell through her hair. She was extremely pale, around the same height as Sana, and she looked quite strong, but that could be only Sana’s imagination due to being so intimidated by her.

However, what caught Sana’s attention the most were the glowing gold orbs that were eyes. Her expression was calm, even though the woman didn’t nearly give off that feeling, as all Sana could grasp was pure discomfort and fear the more she looked at her. Her eyes were too penetrating; it looked like the girl already knew everything about Sana, and even more, everything that was going on. 

Sana felt chills, she didn’t know what that girl wanted, but she did know that she wouldn’t take any part of it.

“What are you doing?” Her voice coming out as a mere whisper. The girl (or whatever that was) didn’t answer. Sana turned to her parents, who were now facing her.

They had the biggest smiles on their faces. Genuine, gorgeous smiles. Sana found great comfort in them. Her mother took her hand, and Sana could see tears forming on her eyes.

“We are so proud of you” She said. “We know you can make it, Sana”

“Make what?” Sana frowned, and turned to the stranger again, who had not let her go for a second.

“Let’s go”. The stranger said.

“Go where?” Sana could feel herself getting more and more anxious as time passed. What was going on? Why was everyone acting so strange? Who was this girl, and why were their parents acting as if she was not even there?

“We have to go now” her father spoke. “But we know you’ll make it, Sana. We will take care of you, always”.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sana screamed. “Let me go!” She tried, unsuccessfully, to get rid of the stranger’s grip on her shoulder. 

Tears formed on her eyes. “Please…?” She said looking at the woman. Sana thought that, for a split of a second, she could see a hint of compassion in her eyes, but then again it lasted so little that she may have imagined it. The mysterious girl’s expression was back to being intimidating and firm as fuck. So Sana then looked at her parents, pleading. 

To add more to her distress, Sana noticed they were disappearing. Her mother took a step forward, and kissed her forehead. His father then did the same.

“We love you” Her mother spoke. “Always”.

After smiling at her for the last time at her, Sana’s parents turned around and continued walking towards the light.

Sana could feel herself falling, that was, if the mysterious woman hadn’t caught her into her arms. There was not a hint of ease in them though, as as soon as she fell into them, she could feel the now familiar hurt again.

“The worst thing that I ever did  
Was what I did to you”

Hurt and complete darkness were the only things that followed.

\-------------

Sana woke up the same way someone who had just had a bucket of iced water thrown at them would. She felt herself choking, as if she couldn’t breathe. She then noticed, to her surprise, that she did in fact not need to breathe.

It was strange. Sana didn’t know a thing about her own life. She didn’t know where she lived, who her friends were, what was she majoring in, or if she was working… Nothing. Only could recall her name and age. Sana, 23.

Strangely enough, she knew all the basics you could expect for an adult her age. She knew what a coffee was, even knew how it tasted like, but couldn’t name a single time she had drunk one. She knew what the beach was, how the waves sounded like, the smell the sea gave, the feeling of the sun caressing your skin and how the sand getting in between your toes felt, yet she couldn’t think back of a time she had actually been on one herself. 

She knew what a family was, but she couldn’t remember her own.

She could feel herself panicking, despite her best attempts on remaining calm. She scanned the room she was in, completely unfamiliar to her. It looked like a standard bedroom, maybe a little bit old-fashioned, but there was everything you could imagine a bedroom should have; she was sitting in a bed, a window beneath her. The door just in front if it. There was a closet, and also a table with quite some books pilling on it, a chair just in front of it, and two big-ish shelves.

She took some big breathes. Despite not having to breathe, she felt as if they could calm her and keep her sanity under control. She couldn’t, however, shake off the feeling that not needing to breathe was not right. 

Just as she was about to get out of the bed, she felt a presence next to her. 

A girl was sitting on the chair, reading a book she had probably taken from the table. She was, however, looking like she wasn’t paying much attention to it.

Sana didn’t know how or since when had the girl been there. The door was still closed, and Sana hadn’t heard her entering, or even sitting. Or even being there. It was just like she had teleported right there in that precise second.

But Sana didn’t even have time to worry about that, since that woman rung a bell on her head. Short straight black hair falling through her face. Sana couldn’t quite place where she had seen this girl before, or if she even knew her, but then again, Sana couldn’t really remember anything about her life, so seeing a “familiar” face relaxed her a little bit. She was just about to ask her what the fuck was going on, but the woman was faster.

“Finally” She said “You woke up”.

The woman lifted up her gaze, and Sana could feel her blood running cold. Actually, that was not true, Sana couldn’t feel her blood, at all. She couldn’t feel her heartbeat either, and she knew that given the situation, she may have to be getting some cold sweat, but that wasn’t the case either. But there was something making Sana a bit too uneasy right now to even worry about it.

The stranger’s eyes were literally golden. As far as Sana was concerned, eyes could only be brown, blue or green. Maybe some other color given a medical condition, but definitely not golden. Not only so, but it wasn’t exactly the color what gave off such a perturbing feeling. There was just… something else. Something Sana couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Sana opened her mouth, then closed it again. Far too intimidated to say anything, she didn’t really know what to do.

“Go ahead” The woman pushed her. “I know you have quite some questions. I don’t assure you I’m going to answer to everything just now, though.”

Sana swallowed, her throat dried as hell. “Where am I?” She asked in the tiniest voice. She didn’t really have anything to lose, she thought. 

“Safe” The woman answered. Sana waited a little bit for the woman to continue, to say something else, maybe where were they, like literally. Country? City? Whose house was this (if this was… even a house?)? But the woman didn’t go any further, and Sana felt as if she shouldn’t push her much, either.

“Who are you?” Sana then dared to say.

“My name is Jeongyeon” The woman answered. Okay, great, at least now Sana had her name. It wasn’t like she now knew who she was, but Sana didn’t really want to be in trouble, so she accepted the short answers Jeongyeon gave her.

Also, Jeongyeon was a korean name. But Sana was a japanese name, right? Sana couldn’t really hold why she knew all this, as she couldn’t even remember if she was actually Japanese or not. But either way, maybe it could all indicate that they were in Korea or in Japan.

“Why am I here?” Sana said, and really expected the woman not to answer that. To her surprise, she did.

“Because I saved you”. 

Sana wished she could still feel her heart beating, because she knew now it would be doing so rapidly as fuck, since that is what Jeongyeon’s words did to her mind. She couldn’t quite establish why those words had such an effect on her, but it was just as something was clicking, as if Sana was missing something important but was just about to remember it.

Still trying to get the thought she knew was inside of her head out, Sana tried to look positively at things. Okay, given the fact that Jeongyeon wasn’t lying, which Sana thought was the case, now she had a bit more of information. She didn’t know exactly what had happened, but if Jeongyeon had really saved her, maybe she was put in a very bad situation, which actually could explain her memory loss. Her mind spinning like never before, Sana opened her mouth again, when a voice interrupted her.

“Jeongyeon”. Sana then heard a new voice. It wasn’t loud, nor was it scary, but it sounded demanding and serious. “Leave her alone. She is still a baby, she needs to rest.”

Sana looked at the origin of the voice, and found a short woman standing just in front of the door, which was still closed. Again, Sana had the feeling that the woman hadn’t actually, entered the room, but rather just appeared? teleported? onto it. Sana knew she was probably becoming crazy by now, but she could swear that woman wasn’t there just two seconds ago, nor had the door ever been opened and closed again. It was impossible she wouldn’t have noticed it.

She scanned the new woman. What called her attention first and foremost was the she had the same golden eyes Jeongyeon did. However, hers were even more intimidating, if that was even possible. It seemed as if those eyes had seen millenniums. If Sana’s body could react, she would have felt goosebumps.

And what’s even more, the baby? Was the woman talking about her? Sana, feeling bold for the first time, opened her mouth. At this point there was nothing to lose, right?

However, Jeongyeon was, again, faster. “She woke up. I was worried, I came to check on her”.

“If you actually worried about her, you wouldn’t have done that, Jeongyeon”. The woman’s voice was harsh, but at the same time it sounded like a mom scolding her children. Sana got the feeling that despite whatever difference they had here, they both cared a lot about each other.

“Cut it, Jihyo”. Jeongyeon spoke and got up from the chair. “She has been sleeping for two weeks now, that’s more than enough. Plus she needs to eat again”.

The woman, Jihyo, appeared to doubt herself for a split of a second, but then moved her head. “She needs to rest, Jeongyeon. She almost didn’t make it. It’s surprising she did, actually.”

“That’s exactly why she needs to eat more. I’ll call Mina and Tzuyu, they need to be here. I’ll bring the blood too.” 

And just like that, Jeongyeon disappeared. There wasn’t a “puff!” or a black smoke, she just had been there, and now wasn’t anymore. 

Sana was afraid, sure, but at this point all she wanted were answers. There were so many things she couldn’t understand. Not even about the supernatural-ish stuff that was going on, Sana didn’t even want to get started on that. She just wanted to know, what was she doing there, or even something more basic, who the fuck was she.

So she turned to Jihyo, determined. The woman hadn’t moved an inch, and was staring at her. 

Sana wanted to speak, she really did. But everything on her body was telling her not to. Fair enough, she still didn’t know who this woman was. She was starting to trust Jeongyeon very slightly and that was only because her face seemed familiar. Jihyo’s however wasn’t, and to top it off, she looked even more intimidating. However, she knew that if she wanted to get somewhere, she had to speak.

“What am I doing here?” She tried to say as determined as she could. Her voice actually came strong enough not to be seen as weak or as a baby. 

“Jeongyeon brought you here. I know you have a lot of questions, Sana, but now it’s not the time. You aren’t in your full condition at the moment. You need to rest, and then we will have a meeting. We will discuss further then”.

That was way too many things to process. First, how the fuck did Jihyo know her name? Second, a meeting? Why was Jihyo being so formal?

“I feel good.” Sana said. But Jihyo chuckled, looking down moving her head.

“You don’t know what you are talking about”.

Despite what she had said. Jihyo came off as far more talkative than Jeongyeon, and so Sana thought she could take advantage of it. But then again, just as she was about to speak, three woman appeared into the room.

Okay, now Sana was sure they were teleporting themselves. She wasn’t seeing things. It had happened way more times now than to think she was imagining things. Sana wished she knew if she had always had a thing for the occulted, because by now she was full convinced that something wasn’t right.

Either way, she looked at the three woman. One of them was Jeongyeon. On her left, a tall woman with chocolate waves falling on her shoulders. On her right, a woman with a long and tight ponytail. What caught Sana’s attention was the fact that, as opposed to Jeongyeon and Jihyo, both of them had blue eyes. Okay, blue eyes were a common, normal thing, right?

Wrong. Sana couldn’t say what exactly was what perturbed her the most about their eyes. First, they were exactly the same color, just like Jeongyeon’s and Jihyo’s were the same tone of gold. Theirs were extremely dark blue, and Sana thought she could actually get lost on them.

However, just before Sana could do or think of anything, the two woman rushed to her side. 

“Hi, Sana. I’m Mina, and this is Tzuyu. We know you have a lot of questions and are going through a lot at the moment, but we are here to help you.” The woman with the ponytail spoke, and just as she was doing it, Sana could actually feel herself relaxing. 

Both Mina and Tzuyu had gorgeous smiles on them. Despite her first impression, Sana decided she liked them way better than Jeongyeon and Jihyo. 

Still, she was becoming annoyed over the fact that everyone seemed to already know her name, even if she hadn’t told anyone, not even Jeongyeon. 

“Thank you”, Sana said, smiling, and the noticed that Jeongyeon wasn’t there anymore, nor was Jihyo. She looked at Tzuyu and Mina worriedly.

“We know you are scared, and that you have way too many questions, but you need to be patient. Now, we need to tell you something that may quite impress you”. Tzuyu said.

Shoot. Sana thought. I don’t think anything can surprise me at this point.

Mina and Tzuyu glanced at each other. “We are sure you have noticed already that something isn’t right with your body” Mina said, and Sana nodded. “Well, to put this as light as I can, do you know what a vampire is?”

Sana’s laugh was loud, but Mina and Tzuyu were staring at her dead serious. “Wait, you are joking, right?” 

Another glance. Now, Sana was starting to get nervous. This joke had gone a little to far. She had to be dreaming, this couldn’t actually be happening. Yes this had to be one of those extremely lucid dreamings, there was no way…

Worst thing is that it actually made sense. Teleporting? The horrible feeling she always got whenever she first saw them? The immense calm that had taken over her just as Mina and Tzuyu came to her side and started speaking to her? Their fucking eyes? The fact that they already knew her name? Actually, was knowing names a vampire thing or…?

“Sana”. Tzuyu said, taking her hand. “It’s okay. We know how you feel, and we know you aren’t actually believing us. But I’m sure you’ve seen Jeongyeon and Jihyo disappearing just now, right?”

Sana moved her head. “No. No, that didn’t happen”. She said, even if she knew perfectly that that had, in fact, happened. Tzuyu and Mina looked at each other and nodded, and Mina disappeared. She just wasn’t there anymore. 

Sana looked at Tzuyu, terrified. Tzuyu nodded “I know. It’s hard to believe. Trust me, I have been there.” She chuckled. “But I need you to trust me. Will you?” There was something so absorbing about the woman, about all of them, that Sana couldn’t bring herself to say no. Not like she had another chance though, so she nodded. “Good”. Said Tzuyu. “Jeongyeon went to look for food, she will be back with Mina in a minute. You know what vampires eat, right?”

Sana swallowed, scared as shit. What did she even get herself into. Was this really happening? What was Jeongyeon going to do, bring a whole human?

Wait, was she even really a vampire? Sana didn’t think she could take it anymore, she would feel sick, if she could actually do that. 

“I need you to be prepared for this. It will be hard, but we will be here with you the whole time, so don’t worry about it, okay?” Sana nodded. and before she had time to think further, Jeongyeon and Mina appeared again.

Sana knew instantly that something wasn’t right. Not with the women or even with the situation, but with her. The smell of blood invading every cell of her being, she could feel her vision getting blurry and her fangs growing at an astounding speed. She wanted to cry, but couldn’t even do that. She felt as if she could destroy the entire bedroom if that meant, getting the blood. She needed it. Just before she could do anything, Jeongyeon was on top of her. 

“We’re going to give it to you, Sana” She heard Jeongyeon say, but it was distant, and it wasn’t like she could really listen to her. At this point, all that was on Sana’s mind was the blood.

She could feel Tzuyu and Mina’s hands on her arm, trying to calm her down, but it worked only partially. She still desperately need the blood, and she was fighting with all her force for it, even if Jeongyeon was far stronger.

“Sana, stop.” Jeongyeon looked straight into her eyes, and surely enough, Sana stopped immediately. But she wasn’t in control of herself anymore. She felt as a puppet, being completely manipulated by Jeongyeon. “Good” Jeongyeon said, not breaking eye contact for a second. “Now, you are going to eat.”

Sana couldn’t see what was going on, she couldn’t do anything other than looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes. She felt as if there was being movement between them, was Mina or Tzuyu handing Jeongyeon something?

Effectively, Jeongyeon gave her a bag with a straw on it. A blood bag? Like, the ones that were on the hospital? Sana felt her arms moving, slowly, to reach the bag. She knew that wasn’t her moving her arms, but Jeongyeon, with whom she still had not broken eye contact. 

She took the bag into her hands and started drinking the red beverage. It was cold, and it had a ferric taste. Sana couldn’t really say she liked it nor she disliked it, at this point she was only half conscious of what was going on. Jeongyeon was everything she could focus on, everything that seemed to really matter.

She finished the blood bag. Jeongyeon took it from her hands and gave her another one. She ended up drinking three whole bags. Not breaking eye contact with Jeongyeon for a split of a second.

“Okay.” Jeongyeon said after the third one. “That’s enough for now. Goodnight, Sana”.

And so darkness took over Sana’s being again, though thankfully, this time without pain accompanying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sana wandered in darkness. Unlike what she’d expect, she wasn’t nervous or anxious anymore. She felt different, empowered, confident in herself. Confident in Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon”. Sana caught herself thinking about the girl more than what she’d like to admit. She didn’t know why, but it was all she could let into her mind.

It was strange. Sana still didn’t know a thing about her life, about herself. At the moment, she only knew about the four girls she had met previously, and about the events that had taken place.

She remembered everything perfectly, and now she understood; she was a vampire. Sure, she didn’t know about the details, but it didn’t really bother her that much. As long as she had Jeongyeon, she’d be okay.

Sana tried focusing on the whereabouts, but there wasn’t really much to see. Actually, there was nothing at all. “It’s fine” she thought “This isn’t real, this is just where Jeongyeon sent me after she fed me”.

If Sana was still alive, she would probably got chills down her spine at that thought. She was a vampire now. She had to feed from blood. 

She sighed, tired. She wished Jeongyeon was there with her. She not only was desperate to see her again, but also had a shit ton of questions to make her. How did she get herself into this position? Now that she was really a vampire, did she have to feed from only human blood, or did animal blood work too? Could she be able to eat normal food? Sana hoped she could, because she remembered a lot of things tasted extremely good, and she had the feeling that when she was a human she enjoyed it quite a lot, even if she could still not place herself eating anything. Oh, how she wished she remembered her human life...

“Sana”. Just as if she had been invoked by Sana, Jeongyeon was now standing just next to her. “It’s time to wake up”.

Sana blinked. She felt a huge relieve now that Jeongyeon was there, but she still didn’t know how to do what the woman was asking of her.

“Okay” She said. “And how do I do that?” This time she felt so much more comfortable around Jeongyeon, it was crazy, almost as if she had known the woman for all of her life. When she was around Jeongyeon, Sana felt like everything was just where it had to be.

Jeongyeon took her hand. “Follow me”.

Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. If Sana was still a human, she would most likely blush at the touch of Jeongyeon. Why did the other girl make her so dumbfounded, yet had her feeling so safe and at ease?

She let Jeongyeon direct her without a world. She was so sure of her, she knew she didn’t have to question a thing, just let Jeongyeon drive her through the infinite darkness.

After what seemed like a solid half an hour walking hand by hand with Jeongyeon without a word, Sana started feeling dizzy. She didn’t know how or why could darkness make her dizzy, but it did. 

“Jeongyeon…” She whispered, before she could feel a jump in her stomach. Sana’s vision went blurry...

And suddenly she woke up.

She was sitting in a chair, a normal wooden chair. Her hands and legs were firmly tied to it. She tried to move, but it was impossible. Sana knew she was now much more stronger than how she used to be when she was still a human, but the ropes still didn’t move a centimetre. It was as if a supernatural force was keeping her there.

A few seconds of Sana fighting against the magical ropes went by, and then Sana didn’t have to move to know that Jeongyeon was now standing next to her, the intense feeling of security and calmness that invaded her gave that away.

“Sana” She looked up, Jeongyeon had her left hand resting on top of Sana’s chair, and she was facing the latest. “Leave the ropes alone, I tied them. You won't be able to untie it, I’ll do it myself when you gain my trust, okay?” Sana nodded, a bit sad because of Jeongyeon’s words. Did Jeongyeon not trust her? She trusted Jeongyeon blindly, so why wasn’t it the same the other way around? “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Sana” Jeongyeon said, as if she had read her mind. “It’s just that you were kind of a pain in the ass earlier” Jeongyeon chuckled, and Sana could feel herself ascending her way into heaven with the sound of Jeongyeon’s laugh. “When I’m sure you won’t pull up a fight like earlier, I’ll let you free”

“Okay” Sana nodded. She wouldn’t question Jeongyeon’s words in a million years. 

Even if Sana was now feeling much more confident than how she had felt earlier on, she was also extremely nervous because of the situation. Yes, she trusted Jeongyeon with the entirety of her being, but she still didn’t know a thing about what was going on.  
And again, as if Jeongyeon could take a peek into her head, she bent down, to have her face at the same height as Sana’s, and smiled at her. “Don’t be nervous, Sana. I’m here to help you.” Jeongyeon took a pause, and then continued. “You will now meet the rest of us, okay? I know you already met Jihyo, Mina and Tzuyu, but we are more. I’m going to call them all here, and then I’ll be back in a minute.” And just like that, after one last reassuring smile at Sana, Jeongyeon was gone.

It was only now when Sana started looking at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a dining room, sitting in a chair with a super long table next to her. There were multiple chairs around the table, Sana counted up to twenty. She hoped there wasn’t that many people coming, because she was still quite nervous, and preferred if it was a small amount of people. Actually just Jeongyeon would be fine.

She continued scanning the room. There were multiple candles on the table, but there wasn’t any plate or piece of cutlery on it. It was still clear, however, that she was in a dining room. 

The roof was super tall, and multiple chandeliers were hanging from it. The wall just opposite from Sana was covered in super big windows with white curtains covering them. 

It was just then when Sana noticed that she was in broad daylight and that rays of sunshine where clearly bathing her. Were vampires not unable to wander around during the day? Sana thought they were creatures of the night.

Just before she could think further, she felt a presence next to her. Again, she didn’t have to turn to know who it belonged to. Sana was starting to feel quite proud of her new sixth sense.

She turned to Mina, who was smiling at her. Again, Sana found great comfort. It was different from what she felt from Jeongyeon, Sana couldn’t quite explain it. Jeongyeon made her feel safe and protected, like nothing bad could happen if she was there. Mina and Tzuyu, on the other hand, were most like the peace a therapist could bring you.

“I’m proud of you, Sana” Mina said. “Believe it or not, you managed quite well. I’m sure she won’t admit it to your face, but Jeongyeon was really proud of you”

Sana swore she could feel herself blushing at the last part, even if that was now impossible. “Thank you” She said, nodding. 

Mina nodded back. “Are you ready to meet the rest of us?”

Just as Sana was about to answer, she felt two more presences opposite from her. 

Before turning to face them, Sana knew she still didn’t know them. She was really surprised with what she found.

Two woman sitting next to each other. The first one, just opposite from Sana, had black long straight hair, in kind of a hime cut. What caught Sana’s attention the most were her eyes, as differently from what she had yet to see, they were dark red. They reminded her of the exact color of the blood.

Just before Sana could focus on the other woman, the first one spoke “Are you the newbie?” She said, smirking. She looked quite amused. “Jeongyeon has good taste” She spoke to the woman next to her “She’s cute”.

Mina rolled her eyes “Come on, leave her alone. She has enough already.” She then turned to Sana. “These are Momo, and Nayeon. They are my girlfriends”

Sana found a little bit strange what she was implying. Did Mina have two girlfriends? Not that she would judge, tho. An eternity with only one person could be quite boring. Besides, there was a proud tone in Mina’s voice when talking about them, which gave away that Mina did, in fact, love and care about both of them quite a lot. 

Proud of herself for her new ability of being able to read other’s feeling like an open book, Sana turned to the other woman, Nayeon. She had long straight brown hair, her eyes were golden as Jeongyeon’s and Jihyo’s. At this point, Sana wasn’t impressed by the eye colors anymore, but rather curious. She knew they had to mean something.

Nayeon smiled at her. “Oh, but Momo is right. She’s cute, and she looks just like Jeongyeon’s type. About time she gets laid”.

Sana, once again, could swear she felt herself blushing, but before she could think about literally anything to reply, she felt three more presences in the room.

First, there was Jihyo, the head of the table. Tzuyu was sitting next to Mina. And Jeongyeon, was standing next to Sana. Sana turned to her, and was astonished with what she saw. Jeongyeon’s eyes weren’t golden anymore, they were completely black. Her fangs were out, too. She was facing Nayeon.

“If you talk about her like that again, you’ll be in trouble, Im”

Nayeon chuckled. “Oh! Already so attached to the newbie. That’s really cute, Jeongyeon. But really, you are not intimidating me. You’ve only lived for a thousand years, at the end”

Jeongyeon took a step forward, but Jihyo stepped in before the situation got out of control. 

“Stop it, you both. What are you, a hundred years old? Please.” She then turned to Jeongyeon. “Just bring Chaeyoung and Dahyun already so we can start. The poor baby is already confused enough.”  
Just before she could say anything else, Jeongyeon disappeared, silence eating the whole room. It didn’t take much for Jeongyeon to be back, now with two more girls. Jeongyeon sat down next to Sana, and the two new girls next to Momo and Nayeon, opposite from Mina and Tzuyu. Sana noted that both of the new girls’ eyes were red, just as Momo’s.

“Okay” Jihyo started. “Now, I’m going to present every member to you.” She pointed at Tzuyu, and started going to her right. “Tzuyu, Mina, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Nayeon, Momo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun” She said, pointing at each of them. “We know you have a lot of questions, but let us start.” She paused, her gaze deviating to Jeongyeon. “First, giving the events you have already gone through, I’m quite sure you know what you condition is.” Jihyo paused, looking like she was expecting an answer.

“A vampire?” Sana said, a mere whisper escaping her mouth.

Nayeon chuckled. “She’s intelligent. I like her already.” 

Jihyo gave her a look which clearly said “Shut up”. And Nayeon did, fidgeting with her hair. “Okay. It’s good to have that established.” She massaged her temples, she looked tired. “Now, I’m going to go ahead and say you don’t remember a thing about your past life. Do you still remember how you died, at least?”

Sana swallowed. Her being dead was something that hadn’t sunk into her yet. “No” She said, moving her head. “But…” She looked at Jeongyeon. “I remember when I woke up, I thought Jeongyeon was familiar.”

Jeongyeon gave her as a reassuring smile, but Jihyo laughed softly. “Well, that’s because this one right here is the one who turned you”.

Sana nodded, she had already imagined that, given the connection she felt with the black haired woman. “I see.”

Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “I must say, that I do know about your family and about your past life. I can’t really say why or how I know it just yet, though. But it is likely that you will remember on your own.”

Sana nodded again, dumbfounded. She took every word Jeongyeon said as sacred.

“Now, I’m sure you have many more questions, so go ahead” Jihyo spoke.

“Mmhm…” Sana wished they would untie her already, she needed something to calm her nervousness, and touching her hair or the table’s cloth would really help now. She had so many questions she didn’t know where to start. “Why are your eye colors different?”

They all looked at one another.

“Well, good question” Jeongyeon started. “But we can’t tell you that just yet. You're not quite ready. For the time being, let’s just say there are three types of vampires; golden,” she pointed at herself, “red,” she said pointing at Momo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun. “And blue.” She said pointing at Sana.

“I’m blue?” Sana blinked, and turned to Mina and Tzuyu.

“Yes, you are. You can look at yourself in a mirror later.” Tzuyu answered.

“Vampires can look at themselves in mirrors?” Sana asked, genuinely amazed, but Momo and Nayeon started laughing out loud, as it she had said the most stupid thing in the world. She noticed Jeongyeon’s eyes were turning black and her fangs were poking out again, ready to defend Sana. However, once again, Jihyo stepped in before the argument went deeper.

“Well, actually, yes. Literature has given a lot of misconceptions regarding our kind. We reflect on mirrors, and we don’t get burnt if exposed to the sun. However, it is true that we can only feed from human blood. It is also true that because we are dead, we don't have some bodily functions, or we at least do not need to do them. For example, we do not have to eat or breathe, but we can if so desired.” Jihyo explained. “Do you have any more questions regarding this topic?”

Sana tried to squeeze her knowledge about vampires. “Mmhm… I suppose the not-aging thing is true but, don’t we experience any physical changes through the years?” 

Jeongyeon shook her head. “The way you look right now is how you will look for the rest of eternity. You won’t age nor experience things losing or gaining weight, no matter what you eat.”

“What if, let’s say, I get into a fight and lose and arm?” Sana asked, quite impressed.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you” Jeongyeon replied, firmly.

“Ooooooh” Momo and Nayeon exclaimed at the same time.

“So knightly!! Why can’t you say such things to me?” Nayeon pouted looking at Momo and Mina. Momo laughed, but Mina just rolled her eyes. Sana didn’t miss the smile that formed in her lips, though.

Jihyo cleared her throat, making everyone shut up. Sana was still amazed of how magnificent Jihyo was, and moreover, how everyone always seemed to obey and follow her.

“Sana, I hope you understand we can’t reveal everything to you yet. You still need a lot of training, and you will figure things out slowly. Furthermore, we will train you, but you don’t have to be part of the coven if you don’t want to. When you are a functional vampire you will make that decision. Until then, I hope you understand that not everything will be disclosed to you.”

Sana swallowed. Training? Fully functional vampire? Sana didn’t know whether she was ready for all of those things. Something inside of her told her that she had never really enjoyed physical activity.

“What do you mean with training?” Sana asked, a bit scared.

“Momo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung will train you and teach you the basics of being a vampire” Jeongyeon answered. “Mina, Tzuyu and I will be there too, so don’t worry”.

Sana nodded “Okay” She said. She was still frightened, but the thought of Jeongyeon being with her eased her mind a bit.

“Okay” Jihyo said, standing up. “I think that’s all for now. Jeongyeon, untie her and show her around. Your training will begin tomorrow, Sana. Until then, rest you will need it.”

And she disappeared. After that, everyone started leaving too. When only Jeongyeon and her remained there, the vampire untied Sana.

“Follow me” She said. “We have a lot of things to do today”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter, I apologize for that.
> 
> I'm also going on vacation for a few days so next update will take a bit longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is part of a ficfest I'm holding in twitter (@twiceficfest)
> 
> This is also my first fic and English is not my first language so please bear with me!
> 
> Tysm for reading and I hope you enjoy this fic!


End file.
